Once Again
by Mango Nisco
Summary: Akari Moves to Hormonica Town from Mineral Town in attempt to escape forced love, But ends up running right into it. AkariXChase
1. Im Akari! Feel free To mess up my plans!

Chapter 1, Hi! I'm Akari! Feel free to mess up my plans!

_Authors Note: I re-wrote about half of this, made it longer because it really sucked. And also Utau isn't from Shugo Chara she is my good friend, I'm actually writing this the day before her b-day! Also That I changed Akari up a little bit, I wanted her to look like me because that's how the original story is._

I had moved here just 3 days ago and already me and all my friends had a place to live. I even got another run down farm. I even get to fix it up alone again!

Fun!

As unpleasant as it sounds, I already had the field mostly cleaned up. Except for a few trees in the corner of the field and the fact that weeds come up a lot.

I was growing lettuce and strawberries. I knew from my previous farm in Mineral Town that strawberries and potatoes, were the best starter things to grow. I wanted a big orange tree to. Just like one in the corner. That's all I promise!

Okay I'm going to go way overboard.

But as I was saying, there were no more potato seeds and Ruth the Mopey short haired woman in her mid-40s that worked there at the seed store, Marimba Farm, suggested lettuce.

Heck why not? I had met Most everyone in this town, Except for the people in the Garmon Mine District, There was a broken bridge making it impossible to cross. Then apparently my only hope to get it fixed was some creepy 10 year old kid who had white spiky hair, wore some ninja thing around his head and mismatched clothes. And his name was Bo! What the hell is that man!

Well as I said earlier my friends came with me, I was actually going to visit one of them right now. Her name was Momo. She had long shiny black hair with pale skin and dark brown eyes. I know not the best description, deal with it. Not much to her looks, besides the fact she was super skinny. As were all my friends.

She lived in a small house up a few flights of stairs in town. The main town area that is, with stores. She lives just above Ocarina Inn. On my way to visit her my new 'friend' Kathy pulled me into the Brass Bar, that was just below the Inn, for some tea.

Kathy held a cowgirl persona. She had golden hair tied in a ponytail high up above her hair revealing her amazing green eyes. She also held a slender figure.

"So how's it going so far? That farm seemed pretty run down." she said as she handed me a cup of tea. She reminded me of my old friend Muffy from Mineral Town.

I sat down in one of the wooden chairs of many. There were many wooden tables and chair, along with a few red barstools.

"well it beats living in that little brick house across the rode." I replied, We laughed a little.

My friend Hitomi stupidly agreed to the closest house to mine and got a crappy little brick house across a dirt rode. At least its by the river so she can make a living fishing. I wonder about her and Toby? Who knows. I have no interest in him. He isn't more than a lazy fisherman to me but no one else knew that.

Hitomi Was blonde, well yeah. Me and her were the only non-Asians in our small group. I think. Utau and Yoko were both Filipino. Utau had shorter hair and bangs, and was more gothic. Yoko was Peppy and had longer hair without bangs, they were both tan with black hair. I feel racist just describing them. Oh well.

I only really had interest in one guy I had met. He seemed sad at the depressing state of everyone. You see, the mayor, mayor Hamilton was a lazy fat ass, who couldn't change a light bulb. In particular the light at the lighthouse. It broke and ships cant sail anymore. I found this stupid, because the mayor was complaining to.

As I was saying I only really took interest in one guy, His name was Chase. And now that I thought about it his shift at the bar was starting soon. He had reddish blonde hair, with curls fluttered randomly over his head, His hair wasn't curly it was straight, it just curled up in a few places. He complemented it with warm creamy skin and brilliant purple eyes.

He had many facial expressions, yet they usually seemed very plain. He wore a white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, just the way I liked them. And also Black pants, and his long blue apron covered from his chest to just bellow his knees. But you could still see his clothes. He finished it off with sandals, Blue ones.

As if on cue he walked in and I smiled and waved. "Hey there Chase!" I said. He turned to me, totally uninterested. "Hey." he said in a plain voice. As he looked at me and passed straight to the kitchen.

As you can see, Someone could go on for hours about how gorgeous he was, and I was so plain. Sure I had a more, curvy figure than some of the girls around town. But besides that, I just had wavy medium length hair that was mouse brown, and then Big blue eyes, and pale skin. Not much else to me. I suppose, I talk down on myself but I don't mean to, I used to Have shorter hair, But it grew out. Obviously.

I finally got off to Momo's House after a long conversation mostly filled with me going 'um yea I know but err' 'look that's nice but I gotta' and other cut off sentences.

I walked up the steps only getting far enough to be texted that she forgot to tell me NOT to come because she was at Utau's house. I walked home in silence.

That was an odd day.


	2. Oranges for Salt

Chapter 2, Oranges for Salt

_Authors Note: I kinda rushed through this part because I didn't like it much, plus I have more idea's because I'm going along with my game a bit. But I really edited the original version a lot._

I felt a little homesick seeing the field as cleaned up as it was. I had Finally cleaned up the entire field and put 4 Orange tree seedlings up, I was growing a patch of 9 turnips, 9 strawberries, 9 cabbage, and 9 lettuce. Not to mention the small patch of grass I was growing, So I could use it for fodder.

I had a cow (named cow) and a sheep. Plus a chicken and a duck. The buildings were all pretty raggedy, they had holes in the roof but I was still to poor to fix them up so I couldn't yet.

I waved excitedly to Hitomi who fished in the river, she was wearing a white lacey dress, hmm, maybe she was going to go see Toby? "Happy Friday!" I called out. She waved back and continued to fish. She was getting really good at it. But she wasn't getting much luck today apparently. Maybe it was because it was Friday the 13?

I shrugged and headed off to see Anissa and Renee my new friends. I went down there to buy seeds at first. Then I saw Chase, He lives next door to Anissa, So I go there everyday to visit Anissa and I guess we became friends. Then Renee came into the picture when I started finishing up chores and getting there before they opened. So I headed over Moon Hill and started talking to Renee.

Now all three of us hang out. Occasionally Kathy comes by too. So were pretty good friends too. And of course, Yoko became Friends with Pheobe them living by each other and all. Hitomi and Renee were good friends, since they both went to the fishery on Wednesday. Momo was good friends with Candace and Luna.

I usually Hung out with my other friends at night. (as in the ones that moved with me) I went to the bar any other night. I wanted to try and start up conversation with Chase but he was really hard to talk to.

Oh and you might be wondering why I never mentioned Maya. She is my rival see, she doesn't like me because I talk to Chase sometimes. This makes Chase laugh so I usually deliberately talk to him in from of Maya. I haven't really been up to much. But all of a sudden. That weird kid Bo ran up to me on my way to Flute fields. Along with Toby's 7 year old cousin Paolo. "The bridge is finally fixed!" Bo said excitedly. Followed by Paolo Saying "And so is the boat system!"

They ran off excitedly to tell Hitomi. As I kept walking I could help but notice Hitomi yelling at them for scaring the fish.

I kept walking and walked on. Chase was outside his house. He just sat by the mailbox. "Hey there Chase! How's it going?" I said. I could easily talk to people, even if I liked them. Sometimes.

He looked up. "Good." He laughed a little. "What?" I demanded. "It's usually a daunting to talk to someone you don't know very well. You obviously don't care much for that feeling." I laughed back "Your pretty emotionless yourself sometimes!" I replied. "So why are you outside?" I said. "Anissa wanted me to tell you she was going to be at work in the fields all day. She said she needed to spread A LOT of fertilizer." He said, His tone was so calm and relaxed.

I walked up to him and sat by him. "Have any big exciting plans for today?" I said. "Not really. It's usually pretty boring around here." I was about to reply when the mayor ran up. Shocking us both. "Hello! How are you? I came to talk to you about the Flower Festival tomorrow!" He said. " Oh, No need, I already know all the festivals you celebrate here, We celebrate them in mineral town too. Well, I guess celebrated." I said. "Oh well great! Don't forget to bring someone special!" he said eyeing chase before he left.

"Are you going to go?" He asked. "Why would I? it's a pointless festival! Especially for a farmer! I mean, My friends might drag me along but even so I wouldn't go for long anyways. Like, maybe if I was actually really, really into someone I would ask them but, no only if they really wanted to go." I replied.

He just laughed "I know. So many people go year after year, its kinda like 'It isn't going to change.' if you wanna see flowers that badly look around! They're everywhere!" he said. I laughed too.

I wore simple clothes most days, I was wearing a red skirt with a yellow shirt tucked in. And a smaller orange shirt on top.

He turned to me. "I saw you leaving Marimba Farm the other day with 4 orange seedlings."

I looked at him warily. "W-W-Where you, paying attention?" I asked. "Well, Only because it was oranges, You see, They're my favorite fruit and color. Like the shirt by the way." he started.

Automatically I looked down. He just laughed. "So I was thinking When they were big enough to grow fruit In the summer, maybe you could bring me some, I'd pay you." He said. I smiled. "That's fine! You don't have to pay me! We are pals and all right?"

"No I insist, I need to get rid of some stuff I bought too much of and I figure I would ask you." I turned to him. "W-What kinda stuff?" He laughed. "Salt."

I stood up and dusted off my skirt reaching my hand out to his. "Alright Chase it's a deal! Oranges for Salt!" He stood up too. "You look good in orange, you should wear it more often." He said as he shook my hand. A surprised look popped up on my face and I blushed.

He laughed.

I quickly changed to a mischievous look, "Well Chase, it seems like the start of a very good friendship!" I said. "Yeah We can be partners in crime! Taking over the world with oranges," He said sarcastically. "Well I gotta go. I'm going to stop by Utau's house." I said waving at him as I walked to the river. He just walked inside, with a smug look on his face.


	3. Stormy Night

Chapter 3:

_Authors note: I stopped for a while, because, I was writing personal stories about other couples, but I'm back finally, eh? Oh, and if there is a spelling error that you see, it might be because we spell things different were I'm from or something, don't look into it much_

"_No! I need Purple nail polish! Utau don't you have any?" Yoko whined, "If my nails are pink it won't work for my outfit for tomorrow! I'm going to be the purple flower!" I for one was spaced out, I had Purple nail polish, but I wasn't paying attention. I was hoping Chase wouldn't walk in and my friends would bug me if he talked to me. "I-I'm sorry I don't really know what to say, Akari do you have any?" Utau said. "Hmm? Have any what?" I replied, dazed. I noticed in only 14 days, that I have been here, my hair grew from a little past my shoulders to just below my breasts. "Purple nail polish!" Yoko said standing up. I gave an awkward smile, "Oh, y-yeah! I have some at my house, I'll give it to you on the way home" I replied. "Yay! Thank you!" Yoko said. I just laughed in reply._

_We gossiped a little, spreading tale of what we were up to. Yoko has been trying to help Pheobe 'woo' Calvin, because apparently she needs serious help. Hitomi, has gotten a thing for Toby (just as I thought) but is scared because she doesn't know if he is dating Renee. Utau, has been working out wardrobe stuff with Julius, but has no interest in him, she said "I'd rather date Gill, and for me that's saying something, I only hung out with him at first because I thought he was a girl!" But personally, Gill is actually sweet and I would consider dating him, but… I like someone else more. Momo has been making a bunch of outfits and pictures with the girls from Sonata tailoring. Then at last they turned to me. "Dish girl!" Yoko said. Obviously my face was shocked. _

_Everyone looked to me, little did I know Kathy was right behind me. "I think Akari has been getting close to the chef here, Chase." My shocked expression, turned from awkward shocked, to humiliate shocked. _

_Oh No!_

_Just then, it was the time when the guys (who like to get drunk) came in, our cue to leave, they came early compared to usual. Maya was at the door, "after you!" she said. I continued to walk for the right door, seeing as she was in front of the left door. As I put all my weight on the door it opened suddenly, causing me to slip and fall, I squinted my eyes expecting my head to hit the concrete. But something caught me, I couldn't tell if Maya stopped the door or what, I was currently scared half to death. "Are you okay?" a concerned voice said. An easily recognizable voice. Chase. Figures he would walk in and catch me when his shift started. Right now I was half way to tears, and I was scared that if I said anything, my voice would crack._

_I tried to stand up but his grasp was too strong. "I asked you a question, would you care to answer?" He said. Little did he know I was in a really awkward position. I was working up the voice to reply strongly. "I… I don't understand what you mean." Crap. It did Crack. "You're not okay are you?" he said. His voice wasn't rough, nor plain, it was concerned, still. "I-I don't know" My voice was quiet, I sounded weak…_

_His grip loosened and he changed position. He was hugging me? Major weird. "I'm going to check on you after work okay?" he whispered. "tomorrow, we can ditch flower festival together okay?" I simply nodded, and rushed out. Yoko, Utau, and Hitomi were down the street already, "Akari, what took so long, I didn't know you were that close to Chase!" Utau grinned at me. I looked away. I got home and took a shower, and got dressed in my sweats, I dried my hair for the most part, but it was wavy from the water. Too lazy to care I sat down on the couch and looked out the window. _

_I started lazily humming to myself, the same song I run around town humming. I heard a chuckle then a soft knock on the door. I walked to the door, If this is Chase, which it probably is, I'm screwed. I have wet wavy hair, with a red t-shirt that reveals my bellybutton, and a pair of loose blue sweats. Wow I guessed wrong it was Yoko! "nail polish" she drowsily said, I handed it to her and began to close the door "oh hi chase!" I heard her say before wobbling off. I froze. He walked in, and I just stood there. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked, and it confused me, he was normally emotionless. But here before me stood someone who really cared._

_I smiled, "I am." and I was truly better. He laughed a little. "Good, I have somewhere to take you tomorrow and I want you in a good mood." _

_Just then, Thunder struck and the power at my house went out. I screeched and fell back on the couch because it was followed by a loud noise. He chuckled a little bit, "This scares you?" he said as he sat on the other side of my small couch. I guess it was actually a sofa but we always called our sofa a couch at home. I paused after he said this, I guess it was just because the power was out. He sighed, "It cant be helped" something he would say. Then he did the unthinkable, He pulled me close to him, and held me. I froze, I swear I looked horrified. He started to stroke my hair and hum my melody to me. I slowly relaxed and drifted off to sleep._


	4. Respect

_Authors note: I'm the writer, shut up, I'm talking to you, just shut up, and its rated M now, don't like it, I don't know, I'm sorry it was just too fun and now, I'm done describing different races XD I feel bad and don't want to offend anyone. Don't worry, my next fanfic will be different._

I fell asleep…

I dreamed of darkness, I heard a familiar voice, "Akari! Come this way, hurry, the waves are going to get you!" I started walking, and sure enough I heard The splash of water I kept walking, I sped up slowly to a run. Before I knew it I was running full speed. The voice slowly disappeared, and soon I bent to the ground, still unable to see anything. But the ground felt like wood. Why would that be? I heard wheels and soon I realized what I was dreaming of. My eyes flew wide open and I jumped up, breathing heavily, Only to see Chase directly in front of me cooking.

He looked slightly surprised at first, then said "Y-you okay?" he asked quaintly. I say Quaintly because it was odd the way he said it, yet soothing. "Sorry! I just had a very distinct dream…" I trailed off.

"hmm Is that so?" He replied mischievously. I knew he was trying to change the subject. I was fine with that, I wanted no memory of my past right now. He walked up to me, "would you try my pancakes I want to make sure they taste good," he said. I could see his eyes glimmering in a very sexy way. "uh…" I started My face getting redder as he inched closer to my face. "S-sure," I said obviously nervous. I've never really done anything, 'like that' with a guy before. "open up." he said even though my jaw was already dropped, but when he breathed in my face, it dropped more. I softly closed my eyes and he popped a piece into my mouth.

It was amazing. After I finished I opened my eyes. And he then straddled me and breathed down my neck. "did you like it?" he said. "Yes, but… I want more" I replied in the most sexy voice I could find. He turned to my face. "more of what?" he asked. "I whispered into his ear "everything," he traced his lips on my neck. "Well the pancakes might take awhile." he said as he slowly moved his lips up my neck. "I can wait, I have something better on my plate right now." I replied.

He started to kiss up to the side of my cheek bone, slowly making his way to my lips. As he passionately kissed me he switched positions so that he was on top of me and slowly spread my legs apart. He moved his hands up to my shirt and gently pulled it off. He slowly tugged at my pants too, continuing to kiss me the entire time. He moved his hands up my sides and stopped kissing me for a moment to tug off his clothes. I looked on the floor, only to see the rest of our clothes laying randomly all over the floor.

His boxers were tented and he was obviously aroused. He kissed down my neck and between my breasts. He paused for a moment and said. "I-I cant take you further." kissing back up my chest till he was looking at me eye to eye. "this is no way for us to start off a relationship…"

I sighed. "I know…"

"I promise though…. Soon" he said and with that he got up.

I was glad he respected me enough to do that but, He shouldn't have started it in the first place

_2nd__ Authors note: Weither or not I will continue this, well I probably wont so I'm going to call this complete. I didn't go very far, I planned to make it worse, but I guess. I kinda want to start something else now too so that's probably the end. Plus I just don't always have time to write this out. Sorry but no one really reads it anyways, holly, no matter how much you beg I wont continue, I'm not writing you soul eater, tail of the moon or anything like that. I have another thing on my list right now :P that looks fail_


End file.
